oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Shayde
Shayde came to Oberin during the Waking Moon of Year 433. She is the younger sister of Ranger Serancha and Druid Leane, and the elder sister of the Cleric Euchra. Her first several moons were spent in intense training, and she progressed rapidly in the learning of her skills. By the Blue Moon of that year, she had reached her tenth level of education, and was already spending much time participating in dragon hunts. She has continued to develop her skills to higher levels over the years since. The art of battle fascinated the rogue as she developed, and she spent much of her time studying hunting techniques. She made copious notes after every hunt, of group formations, strategies, and the roles of every member. Special attention was paid to what worked and what did not, and what certain group members did that benefitted a hunt more than others. Over time, she also developed an advanced working knowledge of crisis management and group survival strategies. By the end of 433, Shayde found herself on the front lines of the Ice War. From the arrival of the Ancient Ice Dragon to the Retaking of Welif in 434, she played a major role in many of the battles, as well as reporting events, helping plan strategies, and participating in reconnaissance missions. Shayde was the nemesis of the Lizard General Ssscglaw throughout the war, and her distraction of him was a successful battle strategy at times. Even though the rogue suffered many deaths through the war, she never hesitated to take up her dagger and put herself on the leading edge of a fight. Some would call her reckless or foolish, others would call her brave, but she only did what came naturally, and what she felt needed to be done. Through her life, Shayde has also become a dedicated fighter against the Black Hand. She helped discover a faction called the Diabolicals, and her research and reporting skills were put to work to piece together information gathered through dozens of encounters with various mages and alliance forces. She is well known for her faithful reporting of unusual events, enjoying a task which many adventurers would prefer to avoid if possible. Joining the Cavalier Knights as a youngster, Shayde spent her youth learning much from the master rogue, Cyric. Eventually, however, she felt the need to branch out on her own. Early in the Fighting Moon of Year 434, Shayde formed the Guild of Dragon's Gate. Since then, Dragon's Gate has grown to be one of the largest and most successful guilds in Oberin, and continues to thrive. Shayde is a well known items trader, always maintaining a list of the current market value of items traded by the adventurers in Oberin. She organizes and leads many hunts, mostly to the more dangerous areas in the lands, and is known for her large Lava Dungeon parties. She has blonde hair and normally wears leathers, black boots and a black jester hat. Category:Player Category:Rogue